Episode 153 (5th August 1986)
Plot Lofty asks Pauline if Michelle gets seasick, but will not tell her the reason why he is asking. Hannah tells Naima that Albert Square is not where she wants her kids brought up. Pauline walks into the shop and tries apologising to Hannah, but Hannah refuses it. Den accepts Lofty's request of a loan and Lofty is thrilled. Arthur works out they are £1000 short for Lofty and Michelle's wedding. Michelle tells Arthur she will not get married in a church and instead wants a wedding in a registry office, but Arthur tells her that is not happening, so she calls the wedding off. Tony prepares the top flat for its first viewing. Arthur tells Pauline that Michelle has called the wedding off and she cries. Mustapha rings Mehmet and asks him if he and Ali would like to gamble in the evening. They want to, but do not know where to hold the event. Arthur visits the café and overhears Ali and Mehmet discussing the gambling. Mary also visits the café and Mehmet flirts with her. Arthur is unimpressed. Colin Russell, a graphic designer, views Tony's top flat and is interested in buying it. Arthur asks Mehmet if he can get involved in the gambling; Mehmet says he may if Pete cannot make it. Pete cannot, so Arthur is in. Hannah walks into the café and Arthur and Hannah confront each other. Sue breaks their argument up. Ali tries to encourage Tony to get involved in the gambling so he can host it at his flat, but when Tony learns Arthur will also be present at the gambling session he refuses to attend. Ali asks Den if he can hold the gambling session at The Vic, and Den allows it. Mary returns to the café after it has closed because Annie has lost her toy. Mehmet pretends he cannot find it, but Sue tells him she saw him pick it up, and tells him she knows he was hoping to be in the café alone when she called so he could spend time with her alone. Lofty tells Den that the wedding is cancelled so he does not need his loan. Instead, Lofty asks Den for a pay rise, to which Den agrees to. The gambling gets underway and Arthur loses money. He tells Mehmet he disagrees with him talking to Mary whilst he is married to Guizin, before walking home. When he gets back, he tells Michelle he was drinking. Michelle sees he has cash on him and Arthur confesses he was gambling with the money for Michelle's wedding. She calls him a berk. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mustapha - Vic Tablian Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and toilets *3A Albert Square - Living room *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Colin Russell (Michael Cashman). *Sharon Watts (Letitia Dean) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The last thing we want is lots of innocent kids in trouble with the law.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes